Switched reluctance motors are usually in a dual-salient pole structural form, to with, there are some salient poles on both the stator and rotor, on the stator, the salient pole is formed by the exciting coil and laminated iron core, and the rotor salient pole is usually made of laminated iron core material, when an exciting current is input into the stator exciting coil, the stator salient pole induces a magnetic pole, which produces a magnetic torque on the salient pole at the rotor. When the exciting current is input into the exciting coils of all phases of the stator arranged on the circumference in a given sequence, the induced magnetic salient poles of the stator produce magnetic torque on the rotor salient poles in turn, to push the rotor to rotate in a fixed direction, as the magnetic circuits of all phases are mutually linked, and because of the presence of magnetic interference, this type of switched reluctance motors are controlled in a pulsed single phase sequence, therefore in each action cycle, only one pair of stator induced magnetic salient pole produces a magnetic torque on the salient pole of rotor, while other stator induced magnetic salient poles show no magnetic polarity, nor producing magnetic torque to the salient pole on the rotor, therefore the motor produces high electromagnetic noise and fluctuation, and the equipment utilization efficiency is low. On the other hand, in a switched reluctance motor with dual salient pole of this structure, the enclosed magnetic circuit between the stator salient poles and rotor salient poles should go through the center of the shaft, the magnetic path is relatively long and the magnetic mass loss is also relatively high, therefore, the applications of switched reluctance motors of this structure are limited to a certain extent.